Fantastic Extravagance
by Emma Vance
Summary: The language of flowers? Of course it's something that Shunsui knows. Rated for relationship, though nothing explicit. . . at all. Maybe swearing. Mystery that really isn't a mystery. ShunxUki


**Hi! I'm here. . . and not working on FIW. . . don't hurt me, please. But I did write something, and this is it! I'm proud of it and to me, that's all that matters. Also, I plan on writing a companion sort of piece to this one, but in that one Jûshirô is going to be the one receiving flowers. :)**

**There will be flower translations at the bottom, for those not explained, or if you want to see them all together.**

**Warning: A blooming male relationship! Other than that, well maybe the occasional swearing, but nothing graphic. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT!**

**Discalimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't profit from it, as much as I really want too!**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

The man was a poet. On paper and in his words. He cared about the smaller, finer things in life: flowy words, gentle brush strokes, a cup of good sake, and the language of flowers. Not that this last trait surprised anyone, Shunsui had a way about him that spoke of floral. It did surprise him though, when he returned to his office one morning to find Nanao, his lieutenant, gazing confused at his desk where lay a bouquet of flowers.

"Nanao, dear, what are these?"

"I'm not your 'dear' and they appear to be flowers, sir."

"Of course they're flowers, sweetheart." Shunsui teased, "But I want to know where they came from."

"I have no idea, sir. Stop calling me 'sweetheart' and I'll get a vase with water to put them in."

"Fine, fine." Shunsui pouts and waves a hand. As Nanao leaves he sits down in his seat and plays with the one of the petals.

"Gladiolus, birds of paradise and tulips, huh?" He picks up the bouquet, and notices the little note that rests under it.

_I hope that you like the present, flowers seemed the most appropriate._

_I hope you enjoy them._

_- xxxx_

"Here we are, Captain." Nanao comes back in, a vase carefully in hand.

He takes the holder and places the flowers in them, arranging them gently so they look stunning.

"What do they mean?" She asks, trying not to pry, but too curious to keep silent.

"Why do you think they have a meaning, and if they did why would you think that I know?" Shunsui grins, lazily looking at her.

"Because that's one of the few things that you care about, sir."

He pretends to be stricken, "Nanao, you doubt that I care about you? You wound me!"

She rolls her eyes, "Just tell me sir."

"You're no fun, Nanao." He sighs and points to the Gladiolus, "These mean, _you pierce my heart. _The bird of paradise mean, _to obtain all things,_ but I rather think that they, in this case, mean, _magnificence_. And these," he says gesturing to the tulips, "mean, _declaration of love_."

She's silent, "That's very pretty." Nanao says softly after a moment.

"It is." Shunsui agrees, uncharacteristically melancholy.

"Captain?"

Suddenly the moment is over, and Shunsui grins, pulling his hat farther over his face.

"Well I'm off."

"O-off where?" Nanao splutters.

"Places." He says cryptically.

"No!" She demands, glaring daggers at him.

"Awwww, why not?"

"Because you have a **ton** of paperwork!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

He expression left no room for argument.

"Fine. For a little bit." He pouts again, and pulls a paper toward him.

"That's fine, sir. Just do the paperwork and don't complain."

Hours later Nanao finally let Shunsui go, he grinned and practically pranced out the door, deciding to walk to the Squad 13 offices instead of using Shunpo.

_I'll ask Jû if he knows who sent the flowers. If not, then we'll drink a little and talk like we normally do._

_Secretly, I hope that Jû sent them. But I didn't recognize his writing._ Shunsui stopped for a moment._ Does Jû even know the language of flowers._ He starts walking again, pulling his hat farther down. _I can't be a coincident, those flowers were meant to look nice together, but put together specifically for their meaning._ Moving his hat, he runs a hand through his hair before replacing his iconic headgear. Stepping through the gate of the Squad 13 offices.

"Afternoon, Captain Kyôraku." Several Shinagami bow slightly to him, before moving on their way. He grins, Shunsui's presence in Squad 13 is as normal as their Captain being sick.

"Afternoon." He replies, tipping his hat at them. He then walks over to the entrance of Jûshirô's office.

"Hey." He greets, opening the door.

"Shunsui, afternoon." He glances up and smiles at the man before returning his visual attention to his work.

"Work? Still, Jû?"

"Of course Shunsui. You escape, or did Nanao let you go for a little bit?"

"Let me go, but I gotta' question for you."

"What would that be?"

Shunsui takes a seat across from Jûshirô, "Put down the pen and push away the paper."

". . . Fine." Jûshirô sighs, knowing that there's no way he's going to win this one.

He pushes the items away, and looks at Shunsui, who grins.

"Good. Now today I received some flowers at my office- with a note. Any idea who could have sent them?"

Jûshirô ponders a moment before shaking his head, "Not a clue."

"Do you know anything about the meanings behind flowers?"

"Nope. You could ask Retsu or Yamamoto Sensei."

Shunsui cringes, "Not going to happen, it's something personal- I don't need them sticking their noses in.

"What do the flowers mean?"

"Nothing special really." Shunsui shrugs, sighing lightly underneath his hat.

_It's not him. . ._

A month later there are more flowers- new ones, that Shunsui noticed after coming in. Nanao had already put them into water, and had arranged them in a manor that Shunsui had only to slightly fix.

"They're Petunias, Orange Roses, and Bougainvillea." Nanao tells him, coming up behind him, sounding very proud of herself.

"I see. Do you know what they mean Nanao?"

She blushes, "Um, no sir. I hadn't gotten that far."

"Aww, my little Nanao is embarrassed." Shunsui teases.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She snaps, hitting him on the head with her book.

"Okay, okay," Shunsui laughs, shielding himself, "Petunias mean, _your presence soothes me._ Orange roses mean, _fascination._ And Bougainvillea means, _passion_."

"Someone feels like flattering you."

"Apparently. Was there a note with this one?"

"Yes, underneath the flowers. It's on top of your paperwork."

Shunsui pulls her into a hug, "You're an angel Nanao."

"Leave me _be!_" She pushes him away and stomps back to her desk, muttering under her breath.

He plops down into his chair and looks at the note.

_You seemed to like the last ones, so I picked out others._

_Seeing you makes my soul calm;_

_my heart bend and ache._

_I can never keep my eyes off of you;_

_watching the tender things that you painstakingly mold._

_Oh, God of simple things-_

_in all the passion_

_that you show._

_I can be a poet too._

_- xxxx_

The grin stayed on his face the entire day, and because of such mood, Nanao actually got him to finish his paperwork. . . on time, before he headed out the door to visit Jûshirô at his home- where he was resting after another attack.

"You're certainly having a good day." Jûshirô comments as Shunsui blows through the door.

Shunsui shrugs and sits on the ground next to Jûshirô's bed, "It's just been fine. How'ya doing?"

"Better-" He replies before suddenly coughing.

Shunsui puts a hand on his back and gently rubs until it's over.

"-just those on occasion." Jûshirô finishes when he can breathe, eyelids drooping.

"Ahh, Jû, what have you been doing? I thought you'd have had a nap before I got here."

"I thought about it." Jûshirô mumbles, "But when you come you normally come earlier. I didn't want to be asleep when you got here."

Shunsui laughs, "What am I gonna' do with you? You get some rest or Retsu and Old Man Yama are gonna' be on my case about it."

Jûshirô debates for a minute, "Fine," he concludes, laying back on his futon, "but wake me up before you go."

"Sure, sure." Shunsui laughs again, but both of them know that he'll do no such thing. He'll leave quietly and let the man sleep.

As Jûshirô's breathing slows and evens out, Shunsui runs a hand through the long white hair.

"A note and a poem. . . and I have no idea who it's from, then again, neither do you."

A half hour later he slips out of the room, heading back to Squad 8 barracks- maybe he'd get more flowers soon.

A month later there's new flowers in the vase: Monkshood, Lungwort, and Laburnum.

Shunsui had found them sitting there after a particularly long day in the Rukon district, taking down Hollows that had managed to find their way into the Soul Society.

It took him a minute to figure out the meanings, but couldn't help the grin that graced his face.

_Chivalry, you are my life, and pensive beauty. They really do take great detail with these. . . what's this?_

On his seat was another small bundle of coriander on top of another note.

Picking it up he smiles sadly, _hidden worth, this person really does know me. _Apparently the word had spread about the lost of one of his squad members, and apparently the person knew that he was beating himself up over it. Losing a member had always been hard, but when he didn't like conflict and prided himself in safety, well, he found this inexcusable.

He picks up the paper next,

_I thought that you might need these,_

_Because sometimes you need to know what you're worth._

_Losing someone is hard;_

_So cheer up and smile,_

_Because your smile is the sun-_

_And lets us know that everything will be alright._

_I'm sorry that I'm such a coward._

_-xxxx_

Looking at the note he fails to notice the door open and Jûshirô come into the room.

"Shun?" He asks, making the man come back to reality with a touch to his shoulder.

Shunsui jolts and looks sharply at him, only to have his features soften in recognition.

"Jû." He sighs, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Jûshirô holds up his hands, "I didn't mean to." His gaze goes to the flowers, "So you got more?"

"Yeah, this is the third time."

"Third? Then I missed the second. Well, either way, these are pretty- looks like your secret admirer took time picking out colors. They all compliment each other."

"They do," Shunsui turns more towards Jûshirô, "So what you come to Squad 8 for?"

"You come to Squad 13 all the time. I can't visit you?" He folds his arms and glares at Shunsui, who laughs.

"I know, I know, and you know that you're always welcome here."

His expression lightens but his voice is still low, taking a solemn tone, "Yes, I know. I came here to see if you're alright."

"It's hard to explain." Shunsui takes off his hat and sets it on his desk, "I feel terrible about it, but there was nothing that I could do. I wasn't even in the same area, but at the same time-"

"You wish that you could have done more."

Shunsui looks at Jûshirô, "Yeah. Exactly."

"I know the feeling." Jûshirô smiles sightly, and plucks the paper from Shunsui's hand, "What does this say?"

Shunsui lets him read it, "Whoever sent this was trying to cheer me up, and did a good job of it too. But, I don't understand how they can write such beautiful things, but degrade themselves in the same note."

Jûshirô finishes reading and hands it back to Shunsui, "They probably think that they're a coward because they can't face you. They send flowers hoping to win your heart, but are too scared to actually confess."

Shunsui chuckles at the annoyed expression that graces Jûshirô's face, "You know, for once I think the opposite." Jûshirô looks at him, startled, "I think by sending the flowers they're being very brave, indeed."

"Really? How so." Jûshirô sits on the chair next to the desk.

"Because it means that they're acting. The person who sends the letters and flowers are putting one foot forward. So what if they haven't actually told me who they are and what they think of me. They send most of that through what the flowers mean."

"You told me that flowers didn't mean anything important." Jûshirô stares pointedly at him.

Shunsui grins, "I didn't want to share it at the time. Did you believe me?"

"Not at all," Jûshirô replies and shakes his head, "will you tell me?"

"Hmm. Not now." Shunsui tells him, "I wanna' find out who it is first. Then I'll tell you what they mean."

They stare at each other for a few minutes before Jûshirô sighs, "Fine. Have it your way. I'll be looking forward to you telling me." he gets up to go, then stops and turns again, "Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Jû. I've been worse."

"I know." Jûshirô smiles and Shunsui feels that if his smile is the sun, then this must be what being struck by the moon feels like, "I just wanted to make sure. You're not you when you don't smile."

With that Jûshirô sweeps out the door, leaving Shunsui alone in his office. Jûshirô didn't mean a fake smile, he meant the one that Shunsui always uses around him. Looking down his gaze rests on the coriander, and he can't help but feel the corners of his mouth turn up.

He didn't receive flowers the next month, or the month after. This disappointed him greatly, and Nanao had an even harder time to get him to work.

"Captain!" She hit him with her book.

"Nanao, dear honeyblossom, don't hit me. It hurts."

"I _know_ that it hurts! I'm punishing you for running away! I swear, I turn my back for one minute and you're out the window!"

"I know, but I just can't sit still."

She stills, "It's because of the flowers, isn't it?"

He relaxes on the floor, "Yeah, there hasn't been a 'delivery' in two months now."

"It'll be okay sir," She sighs, and then hits him again, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to shirk off on your paperwork."

"Nanao, you slave driver!" He accuses and pouts.

"I ha-"

"Excuse me is Shu-" Jûshirô peeks his head around the door and cuts himself off when he sees Shunsui on the floor, and enraged Nanao over him.

"Oh, he is. Should I come back later, lieutenant Ise?"

"Y-"

"Don't you dare." Shunsui hisses at him, jumping up he grabs Jûshirô's arm and pulls him out the door, away from the very terrifying Nanao.

A few shunpos later they take a breather, leaning heavily on each other Shunsui starts to laugh.

"Thanks pal." He grins, making Jûshirô smile.

"Of course." He laughs too, and they both fall into a comfortable silence.

A couple minutes had gone by before Jûshirô starts to speak.

"So have you figured out your secret admirer yet?"

Shunsui shakes his head, "Not yet, working on it though. It's getting harder though."

Jûshirô looks at him, "How so?"

"I've stopped getting flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Shunsui grins, "maybe they've gotten over me."

"I doubt that."

"How do you know." He casts his gaze over at Jûshirô, watching in case he lets something slip.

"You're not an easy person to get over, Shun. I mean look at me, two thousand years later and I still put up with you."

"Yes you do. But you wouldn't have it any other way." Shunsui teases, slight disappointment in the back of his mind.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Jûshirô says seriously.

Two days later Shunsui enters his office to three large bundles. The first one being camellia and daphne. The second consisting of fuchsia and ice plant. And the third one was a cactus.

_I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to send you anything the last few months._

_I hope this delivery makes up for it._

_Because everytime I see you my breath stills and my heart skips a beat._

_Though you have no idea,_

_You pierce right through me._

_Your cheerful smile;_

_And pensive face._

_The brooding boy that lies behind,_

_Spilling honeyed words from honeyed lips,_

_Musings that don't betray the child inside._

_Taking my soul and destiny in hands_

_That hold it so carefully that it might never break_

_Or bend like the wind you're made of._

_Hands calloused by strength, and softened by attitude._

_A love so humble, that it is nearly invisible._

_But I would never have you otherwise._

_-xxxx_

As he read a tear dripped, but he couldn't help but smile.

A week later he heads out late to Jûshirô's office. His third seats rush to tell him that he had returned home, and then rushed to tell him that Jûshirô didn't want any visitors. Of course they didn't notice when Shunsui slipped out the office, shunpoing to the Udengo- they were too busy bickering.

When he got there he reigned in his spiritual pressure. He was almost sure by the last poem, but he wanted to be right before he did something that he'd regret.

Finding Jûshirô's spiritual pressure he follows it down the winding path and into the garden where he catches the sight of white hair pulled into a loose tail to keep it out of his face.

In a basket next to him there are a small bouquet of amaranth, and he's kneeling down in front of an in-bloom rose bush.

A red rose bush.

Red roses.

Shunsui walks up behind him, silently and carefully- not letting the other man know he was there.

"So this is where you've been." He says softly, making the other man jump, almost cutting himself on the thorns.

"Sh- Shunsui!" He gasps, turning around quickly, dropping a single rose into the basket and the shears onto the ground at his feet, "What are you doing here?!"

"Your third seats told me where you were, and then of course they told me not to come. Which made me want to come even more because it sounded like you're up to something. And with your reaction it seems to be the case."

"I- I-"

"Jûshirô." Shunsui says suddenly, and the other man freezes, "Tell me the truth now. Were you the one sending me those flowers and letters."

"I-"

"The truth."

". . . yes." Jûshirô whispers, looking down at the ground, "You finally figured it out."

"I did. The last letter made that almost painstakingly clear."

Jûshirô is quiet, and then leans down and picks up all the flowers out of the basket, "Here." he hands them to Shunsui, "These are for you. They were the last ones that I was going to send."

"Immortality and love. Immortal love." Shunsui murmurs, "Jû, you really are a poet. Did you know what these meant when you picked them out?"

"Of course. One can't be around you for two thousand years and _not _learn something like that."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? You mentioned in the letter that you knew my intentions."

"I was. . . scared that I was misreading the signs. That I was wrong. I didn't want to be wrong, and, but. . ."

"I understand." Shunsui smiles, "Almost the same reason that I didn't say anything. I was too worried about not being able to be around you." Jûshirô looks up from his feet and smiles.

"We're idiots aren't we?"

"Completely. I say that we name ourselves 'team stupid'."

"I think that works," He hesitates, "This means that you return them right, the feelings?"

"Would I really be standing here, ready to do this-" At this time Shunsui leans forward and catches Jûshirô in a kiss, that is as sweet as the scent of the flora around them, "-if I didn't?" he finishes after pulling back.

Jûshirô grins, "Not a chance." he throws his arms around the taller man and pulls him back into another kiss.

After they break away Shunsui pulls Jûshirô to his chest in a hug.

"It goes without saying, but," Shunsui starts, "I think that I'm in love with you."

Jûshirô laughs, and hits him on the arm, "Funny that you should say that, because I think that I'm in the same boat as you on that one."

"Well then let's sail the seas! I think that we'd make great captains."

"Idiot." Jûshirô scoffs, but Shunsui can tell that he's smiling.

It was like the sun and the moon had come together, finally realizing that their attraction to each other wasn't completely gravity. As Shunsui thought about the years that he could have spent loving Jûshirô, instead of wanting to love him, well, he knew that he was an idiot.

But as long as his partner in crime wanted him to be by his side through every twist and turn, up and down, sickness and in health, stupid and satisfactory moment- well, Shunsui planned on being there. Whether it was being moral/emotional support, a friend, lover, shoulder, or if it was just to screw the whole thing up. Jûshirô would be there to laugh with him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Flower dictionary:**

**Bird of Paradise- ****magnificence  
><strong>**Bougainvillea- passion  
>Cactus- ardent love<br>Camellia- my destiny is in your hands  
>Coriander- hidden worth<br>Daphne- I would not have you otherwise  
>Fuchsia- humble love<br>Gladiolus- you pierce my heart  
>Ice Plant- your looks freeze me<br>Laburnum- pensive beauty  
>Lungwort- you are my life<br>Monkshood- chivalry  
>Petunia- your presence soothes me<br>Orange Rose- fascination  
>Red Rose- love<br>Tulip- declaration of love**

**I hope that you liked the fic, I know that I had fun writing it! Write more soon! :)**


End file.
